This invention relates to a ribbed sealing element for use in a well bore. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a ribbed sealing element and method for using the ribbed sealing element in a well bore.
In the oil and gas industry, a well is drilled to a subterranean hydrocarbon reservoir. A casing string is then run into the well and the casing string is cemented into place. The casing string can then be perforated and the well completed to the reservoir. A production string may be concentrically placed within the casing string and production of the hydrocarbons may begin, as is well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
During the drilling, completion, and production phase, operators find it necessary to perform various remedial work, repair and maintenance to the well, casing string, and production string. For instance, holes may be created in the tubular member accidentally or intentionally. Alternatively, operators may find it beneficial to isolate certain zones. Regardless of the specific application, it is necessary to place certain down hole assemblies such as a liner patch within the tubular member, and in turn, anchor and seal the down hole assemblies within the tubular member.
Numerous devices have been attempted to create a seal and anchor for these down hole assemblies. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,321 entitled “LINER AND REINFORCING SWAGE FOR CONDUIT IN A WELLBORE AND METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SETTING SAME” to Owen et al, a method and apparatus for emplacing a liner in a conduit with the use of swage means and a setting tool is disclosed. The Owen et al invention anchors and seals the liner within the wellbore.
Despite these advances, the prior art suffers from the ability to properly anchor the down hole assembly into the tubular member. Also, the prior art devices do not properly seal within the tubular members. Therefore, there is a need for a device that will properly set, anchor and seal within a tubular member.